halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rtyr 'Jar 'Refumee
(Work in progress) {|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" | |died= |homeworld= |gender=Male |height=2.8 meters (9ft 5in) |weight=172.26 kilograms |eyes=Blue |cyber= |specialty= |sigweapons= |rank= |branch= |unit= |affiliation=* *Dark Covenant |notable= }} Rtyr 'Jar 'Rrefume (Oracle code:S2-T2241-22) was a conquer and a slayer for the covenant, if they needed someone dead, he was the first to know. During the Great Schism after his his friend died to the brutes, he was enraged. every brute he encountered after the Great Schism, he killed. Rtyr enrolled into the covenant to defend his home world from the UNSC. But he was taken to many battles away from his home planet, and his home world was lost because the covenant did not thing it was a valuable planet to protect. Biography Early Life Rtyr was born in the State of Refum. Rtyr's family were not the wealthiest people on his home planet, however, they got around to buy what they needed. Rtyr saw a Covenant ship above his homeworld and wondered what it would be like to fly the ship. He was always off where he shouldn't have been. Rtyr was not alone in his family though, he had a brother, who seemed to be entertained by teasing Rtyr. In May of 2493, Rtyr's brother threw a rock at him and was knocked out. Rtyr's brother was punished for attacking his brother. Rtyr was never the same after that. After his brother threw the rock at him, he trained to be a warrior. His trainer, Khas 'Vadum was dedicated to make sure everyone would pass the class. He trained every day, and he did not leave the class until he could take down his trainer. His abilities to fight and take down his trainer reminded him of his thought long ago. Rtyr followed that thought and would not stop until it was fulfilled. Military life After taking his physical requirements, he was almost immediately deployed to a station in the Zoul system to control a rebellion of unggoy. Rtyr was put into the main fight. He was ordered to kill all unggoy that rebelled. Many unggoy already lay dead on the cold metal floor. Rtyr tried not to look at the dead troops on the floor, but it was hard to resist. Firing many plasma rounds into unggoy, made him feel like he was killing his team, then he remembered what would happen if they won, the kind of things they would do to the people that killed them, he could not let that happen. After many cold and bloody hours of fighting, the rebellion was halted. Rtyr only suffered one wound. A needle in his shoulder. That battle was a test of his strength. Rtyr was one of the twenty soldiers that survived the battle. He felt disappointed that he killed so many unggoy, who just wanted to be free and live a normal life. But he did not let his emotion get in the way of his job. He was assigned into a Legion of Sangheili and unggoy to stop another rebellion from happening on Madural III. The Human-Covenant War Battle of Madural III Rtyr's unit was commanded by a fierce Zealot commander, Khyr 'Mdama. While being deployed at Madural III, his unit was engaged almost instantly. Most of his unit wiped out, but him and his commander, where still alive. After multiple requests for reinforcements, The Kig-Yar started retreating. Khyr thought it was a trick so they fell back to the landing. After waiting a day, A fleet appeared in the orbit of the planet. Khyr and Rtyr did not know what to do. They decided to try to communicate to the covenant, but there was no response. Khyr and Rtyr where scrambling over their landing looking for a survivor. Rtyr found a dead elite with a holographic map of the island. There were some Phantoms on the other side of the island, but there was at least fifty Kig-Yar between them and the phantoms. They decided to walk around the whole island to get there. After a long walk there, there where 2 phantoms, but there was no one around. Rtyr entered the phantom to see nothing. The ship was intact and seemed to be fine. He started up the ship and heard a loud beeping. A bomb. He ran out of there so fast, he was like the wind. However he was not fast enough and the ship exploded, wounding Rtyr to the point where he could not walk. Khyr was able to disable the bomb on the other phantom and transported Himself, and Rtyr out of the island. The unidentified ships were entering the planets orbit and launching drop pods onto the planet. A covenant fleet arrived in the system and headed to the orbit to obtain the Elites, and to be rewarded. Battle of Harvest After the battle of Madural III, Rtyr learned a few things about combat. Rtyr was all healed and was ready to be deployed onto harvest. Khyr 'Mdama was still with Rtyr after the battle. Rtyr was now a Major and Led a squad of troops in battle. As they where about to land, a Bright beam split a CPV-class heavy destroyer in half. Rtyr was ordered to immediately land on Harvest, and take the capital. While he was landing on Harvest, Rtyr saw smoke about 200km away from where he was. He wondered if any of his brothers made it out alive. Rtyr landed with at least 100 Covenant troops, including Khyr 'Mdama Rtyr landed about 50km away from the capital. Immediately they got resistance from a lot of Unidentified troops. The Covenant's weapons were superior compared to the UNSC. Rtyr was hit twice in the left arm, but the bullets did not pierce his Armour. He managed to get through the resistance without a wound. His unit advanced twords a large city with a lot of smoke. A CCS-class battlecruiser flew over Rtyr and Khyr's unit and started deploying troops over the city. Rtyr assumed it was Utgard. The CCS that was deploying troops was immediately split in half by a Large UNSC ship. Khyr ordered his troops to get to the city as fast as they could. The large UNSC ship kept destroying Covenant ships. When Rtyr arrived at the city, A building exploded and collapsed. Immediately hundreds of Dropships flew in, landing UNSC troops. Rtyr was exhausted and almost wanted to give up. Rtyr went about .5 km south and met up with Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo, fighting multiple squads of UNSC. It felt like it would never end until the UNSC seemed to run out of troops and the UNSC started retreating. Rtyr and many other Sangheili were led out, and newer Sangheili replaced the dead. Battle of Pelegain I Rtyr was officially promoted to General. He was ordering a ground attack on Pelegain due to the fact there has been an army gathering the capital. He thought if he could surprise attack them, he would deal a devastating blow to the UNSC. He had Khyr gather A few ships, and depart for Pelegain. Once they exited slipspace he ordered all ground troops to land on the surface and the ships to prepare a ground assault. Rtyr was preparing for all of the troops to attack a large base. Rtyr was ordering all of his troops to move to the city when a large UNSC fleet exited slipspace. Rtyr ordered all of the ships to fire on the fleet and ordered all ground troops to attack the base. Rtyr entered the attack and opened fire on at least 500 UNSC troops. Yellow and pink and blue covered the streets. A sniper was on a building and killed one of Rtyr's commanders. The sniper fell immediately. The fleet of UNSC ships was destroyed, along with four Covenant ships. Rtyr ordered his troops to fall back to the fleet and retreat. Rtyr lost his first battle, and it would not be his last. Rise to the High Council Rtyr was headed to High Charity to receive a message from the Prophets. Khyr, a Shipmaster of a CAS carrier, took to him to High charity. He gave him advice about what and what not to do. He arrived at High charity and was escorted by Honor Guards. There were 2 prophets in holograms. Rtyr decided that it was the Prophet of Mercy, and Regret in holograms. He keeled, and asked what was his bidding. The prophets explained that he was suggested by a person he interacted with when he was a kid, for a position in the covenant. He was offered the job of a High councilor. He accepted, in fear he would be reconsidered the General who lost a battle he should have won. He met with a Sangheili in a Dark helmet, and Gold greaves. A Honor Guard Councilor. The Councilor had a voice Rtyr recognized. The Sangheili said something his old trainer said to motivate him. But then he revealed his face. Khas 'Vadumee. He rose through the ranks like a knife through butter. Khas would be his trainer for many months. Khas greeted him to all of the other Councilors Raka, Fal, Kharo, Jul, Raga, and Sev. It seemed where ever Rtyr was, Sev was. Rtyr interacted with all of these Sangheili before, They where all in his training class except Sev, and Fal. Rtyr engaged in lots of politics but never seemed to understand them. After the long and boring months of Politics, Rtyr decided to resume a position in the as a Zealot, and working on a new plan that would change the Covenant forever. The Fall of Reach On July of 2552, the Fleet of Valiant Prudence exited slipspace in the Rtyr was in command of a Strike Team that would end up a valuable role in the . He was tasked with locating any Forerunner Relics. After a few days of searching for Forerunner Relics in , the Strike Team was alerted that a Spartan team was engaged with Covenant forces near the relay outpost. Rtyr took 2 other Zealots to the inside of the relay outpost where he slew and wounded an Army Corporal. After waiting for about 30 minutes, Noble Team entered the outpost and found Laszlo, his daughter, and the Corporal. Rtyr then engaged Noble team with his zealot officers. Rtyr took a swing at , and but missed. continued to fire his assault rifle at him, so Rtyr could lose his focus on the other Spartan's. He charged B312, but his shields gave out and instead of attacking him, he knocked him to the ground so his 2 zealots could finish the job. Rtyr ran to regain his energy shield but did not return to finish the fight, which ended up costing the 2 zealots their lives. Shortly after contact with Noble Team, he started deploying troops to the where they would defend Spire One and other facilities near Spire One. After deploying troops to Spire One and a Zealot to a facility where he would report what was happening to Rtyr. Rtyr was awaiting a report from the Zealot but none came through. He decided to take a phantom over to the facility but all he saw was dead Elites, Grunts, and Jackals. He immediately left for his Corvette, where he saw the destruction of , and UNSC Grafton. His Corvette went into the atmosphere of Reach and started discussing what they should do next. After regrouping, they decided to contact the other SDV Corvettes in the fleet to prepare to attack New Alexandria, however, the Ardent Prayer did not respond. Rtyr tried and tried but to no prevail. His corvette went into the upper atmosphere, to try and contact the Long Night of Solace, but they did not respond. After waiting an hour, he looked into space and saw a bright blue light in the middle of the Supercarrier, then a wave of blue. He saw the ship in two heading to the surface of reach. He immediately contacted Zaga 'Koramee about the destruction of the Carrier. merely seconds after contacting him, the Fleet of Particular Justice exited slipspace on the other side of the planet. Rtyr proceeded with the attack on New Alexandria. He started deploying Brutes all across New Alexandria to begin the assault. As Rtyr started looking over strategies, word came in that a Spartan was assaulting his ground forces. Rtyr sent high-ranking brutes to deal with him, but the outcome was no different. The Spartan actuvated the M95 Missile System and disabled the Corvette over the spaceport in New Alexandria. Due to his failures, he was removed of his command, and Thel 'Vadam took over. Angered by this Rtyr continued his search for the Noble Team, where he tracked them to a building in New Alexandria. Rtyr forced them out of the building when a CCS-class battlecruiser started glassing near them. As they ran for a radiation bunker, he grabbed a Needle Rifle and waited for the right moment. When Catherine-B320 ran into the clearing, he fired, and the needle went right through her helmet, and out. Rtyr celebrated. They only had 4 members of Noble Team left. Rtyr waited while he heard reports of soliders trying to re-take sword base and skirmishes all over Reach. He waited 7 long days before he got word that a pelican was holding 3 Spartans, and was being chased by a Phantom. He looked at the map and saw that the Reach shipyards were there, and he ordered a entire assault on the yards. While en route, reports of a pelican suicided into a scarab, and 2 Spartans were still running. After deploying to the Ship yards, he waited for any spartan to make a wrong move. When Emile manned the MAC cannon, he ordered a Zealot to assassinate him, he succeeded, but the Zealot also got killed. With one spartan left, the CCS-battle cruiser Rising Salvation entered atmosphere and charged up its glassing port. With the cruiser in the range, Noble 6 manned the Mac Cannon, and fired on the cruiser, going through its glassing port, and crippling it. The Pillar of Autumn then took off, and made for space. Rtyr chased after Noble 6, with the rest of his troops, and eventually trapped him. When the noble got hit several times, he knocked down the Noble, and tried to stab him, he got thrown back, but he got up, raised his energy dagger, and stabbed Noble 6 through the chest. The Doomed Penance Near the planet of Sentamius, Rtyr's fleet was on a scouting mission for any possible Human presence in the Bal System. Rtyr was promoted to Fleetmaster, and a little bit after that, Imperial Admiral. Unfortunately, most of his crew doubts he is a worthy Admiral. The Dark Silence was the operations center for Rtyr. A skirmish happened above Sentamius and all of the ships that were destroyed landed on its snowy surface. Unfortunately, survivors were reported, but the covenant task force was reassigned to reach for the invasion, and most of the task force was destroyed so Rtyr was assigned to eliminate the presence. Three cruisers were sent to the surface to bombard the crash site, the rest of the fleet was looking for any remanding ships. After getting reports of a slipspace rupture on the other side of Sentamius, the fleet lost contact with the cruisers. Rtyr launched an attack on the planet, to be sure that no human would survive. While launching the attack a shadow appeared over the planet. Almost immediately the ship fired plasma rounds straight into the hull of a cruiser and exploded the ship. The ship crashed on the planet with a big blaze of fire, and exploded and took out the side of a mountain. Rtyr got messaged from The Prophet of Truth to return to High Charity. Rtyr had Three quarters of his fleet stay behind, including the The Dark Silence Rtyr left with 3 Cruisers meet Truth and High Charity. After exiting slipspace Rtyr left on three phantoms to High Charity. The Prophets decided to have Rtas 'Vadam, Thel 'Vadum and many other Sangheili including Rtyr find the index and deliver it to the prophets. While advancing twords the index, Rtyr was ambushed by 3 Jiralhanae, a Chieftain, and Two Minors. Rtyr cut the two minors and severed the chieftains head, killing him. Rtyr immediately headed for his Cruiser. He encountered many dead Sangheili. Rtyr's hate for the Jiralhanae grew even more with each dead Sangheili. The Great Schism had begun. After boarding his ship he returned to Sentamius to only see his fleet obliterated. Except for the Dark Silence. A large ship was adrift above Sentamius, intact, and ready to fire at any ship that moved. The cruiser he was on carried lots of boarding ships, and many vehicles. He decided to board the large ship. After dispatching boarding parties He went with to see what the large ship was. After looking in his database of all Covenant made ships nothing came up He looked for any made ship that the covenant used. Nothing. He searched for Reformist use. Multiple red flags appeared. Last known status: Taken over by an unknown species unknown to any species. After boarding the ship he realized it was not a living species, it was the Flood. Rtyr ordered all forces to evacuate and destroy the ship. Rtyr stayed behind to make sure all Sangheili made it off safely. Rtyr realized he was trapped. Being surrounded by flood, Rtyr decided to make his way to the engines, and destroy the Doomed Penance. After killing hundreds of flood forms, he made it to the engines and prepped the bomb to destroy the engines. He placed the charges and ordered a ship to pick him up. Post-War Category:Vadumverse Protagonists